Heart of purity
by Silver Dollars
Summary: Sequal to Chima Love, After the winter wedding. Laval wakes up in unfamiliar castle. He cant reamber his own name, and is being taken care of the king of this mysterious kingdom. Meanwhile everyone at the lion city is morning the loss of their prince, Worriz wakes up after being in a coma goes off to bring Laval back home. This is a YAOI fic as in GAY dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys its the first chapter of the sequel to chima love, Heart of purity I hope your as excited as me anyway lets get started please enjoy the story Huggs and Kisses :D  
"Ugh my head and my side" Laval said waking up. His surroundings were unfamiliar to him and he could feel a horrible pain coming from his side. He then looked down to what was causing the pain he saw clean white bandages. Bandages? Why did he have those on? And why was he naked? But he couldn't reamber how he hurt himself or why his head hurt but thinking made it all worse so he decided to study his surroundings. He looked down to study the bed he was sleeping in. It was a elegant bed, the pillows were laced with gold thread, the pillows them selves were a deep shade of blue, then the covers were a light shade of blue, and the sheets were a nice and clean white. Laval was dumb struck were was this place, what is this place, was he alone, and just who was he. Just then the door opened and in walked a figure. That's when Laval noticed what the figure looked like, the figure was some kind of animal species, he had ice blue eyes and that was all Laval could identify, then Laval noticed the floor it was covered in a beautiful red carpet. The figure stopped at the table next to the bed and set down a tray of food.  
"I see your awake little lion" The figure smiled  
"You have been in bed for weeks, when you fell like that you had me very worried."  
*Falling? I don't reamber that.* Laval thought.  
"I-I fell?" Laval asked  
"Yes I was fighting to get you back from someone who didn't deserve you." The figure said. He saw Laval's face contort in confusion.  
"You don't reamber the fight, or the fall, don't you reamber me?" the figure asked. Laval tried to reamber he tried to focus but nothing came to mind.  
"No im sorry, I don't even reamber my name." Laval said  
"Its ok that can't be helped you did fall hard i hope that amnesia goes away. My name is Sir Fangar but you can call me Fangar." Fangar smiled  
"Do you know my name?" Laval asked because not knowing his own name was really bugging him.  
"Your name is Laval." Fangar said  
"La-va-l?" Laval said his own name hearing it made him feel better on the inside its like a piece of a puzzle fit back in place, but there was still alot of prices missing but with Fangar here Laval felt that he would get his memory back in no time.  
"Do you know how I got hurt so badly?" Laval asked showing Fangar the bandages. Laval watched Fangar's face take on a look of pure guilt.  
"It happened because I was careless I should have known you would have jumped in the way..." Fangar said  
"What do you mean I jumped in the way? Was it part of the fight?" Laval asked  
"Yes it was part of the fight but ill tell you about that later, but know you need to focus on resting and healing your self up." Fangar said  
"Are you hungry right now its dinner time?" Fangar asked. Laval felt his stomach growl.  
"I'll take that as a yes" Fangar chuckled. Fangar reached over for the tray and brought Laval a perfectly cut ham and turkey sandwich. Laval looked at him with a is that all look.  
"You haven't eaten in some time Laval if we give you something big to eat your going to have a stomach ache and we don't want that." Fangar said. Laval thought about it for a second and decided that Fangar was most probably right.  
"I guess you right." Laval said and reached for the sandwich.  
"I wanted to t-to umm feed you dinner." Fangar studded out. Laval blinked then smiled.  
"Sure you can Fangar." Laval said. Fangar smiled and took a one half of the cut sandwich and started feeding Laval. After Laval was fed the sandwich Fangar pulled out another sandwich this time ham and cheese and began feeding Laval that.  
"Next time for dinner we will have something big ok." Fangar said  
"Yea I will be looking forward to it." Laval smiled. Fangar lifted the covers and got into the bed, but stopped.  
"Actually I'll take the couch." Fangar said. Laval wanted to say that he would take the a different room instead but closed his mouth when Fangar Left the room. Laval was left alone. All he knew was that he had amnesia, his name was Laval, and s dude named Fangar was slowing him to live here.  
Laval didn't think he would get any sleep but surprising enough he soon fell asleep in the big comfy bed.  
MEANWHILE  
Worriz woke up in Skilver's office he lay there for a while. He tried to reamber what happened before he was knocked out. All he remembered was he was fighting that Fangar dude and Laval trying to stop him before he got hurt from a sneak attack and... Worriz shot up Laval, were was Laval? Worriz looked all around, Worriz tried to reamber more he could see in his minds eye Laval taking the hit his side got cut and left a big gash there was blood staining the pure beautiful white dress, everyone stopped fighting Laval standing there in shock before that Fangar guy knocked Laval out and took him but not before telling Worriz something he couldn't hear. He could just barely stay awake he saw Laval in that monsters hands, Laval was still bleeding and then succumb to the darkness of the unknown.  
"Damn, I couldn't protect Laval." Worriz said slamming his fist in frustration. Worriz looked up to see Lagravas walk in, Lagravas held the kits, there mix colored eyes starring at Worriz.  
"I wasn't supposed to end this way, it was supposed to be a happy day." Lagravas said  
"But we were caught off guard and now... Laval is gone." Lagravas continued but his voice cracking his eyes were full of tears. Worriz could only look on in sadness there were others that grieved because Laval is gone. But none took it as hard as Lagravas. Worriz got up and gave Lagravas a hug.  
"Its ok...dad we will get Laval back after all its my responsibility as his mate to bring him back home safe." Worriz said. It was weird calling Lagravas dad but Worriz was his son in law. Worriz stayed in the hug and let Lagravas cry on his shoulder. After Lagravas was finished and calmed down he told Worriz that he would need to train so he could fight after being in sleep for so long. Worriz nodded knowing his orders he would get Laval back at all costs. Lagravas would hold onto the children while Worriz would be searching. Worriz got his usual cloths and his sword from his and Laval's room.  
"Don't worry Laval, im coming to get you back." Worriz said  
This is a vow of a man on a mission and will do absolutely anything to complete it.  
AN: hey guys how did you like this chapter? Its going to get better because I have so much plans for this story so stay tuned. I might post a chapter this weekend MIGHT so Huggs and Kisses :D


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys welcome to another chapter of Heart of purity, tyrese i will make an fanfic about your idea but it may take sometime because im working on this. Any way was the last chapter to your liking if it was please review it makes my day. Huggs and kisses :D and do you want past Fangar like the when he is not the Frozen psycho path he is, or do you want the Frozen dead/alive thingy he is, i need to know.**

The bright sunlight coming through the window woke Laval up, he groaned and covered his face with the pillow his fire red mane peaking out from the edges. Laval tried to go back to sleep but couldn't couldn't. He slowly removed the pillow and sat up he closed his eyes, the sun light being to bright. He sat there for a while until the he couldn't stand the taste of his breath and the need to go the bathroom. Laval swung his legs off the edge of the bed and stood up. It felt weird to be on his feet again but he walked step by step slowly making his way to the large oak wood doors. When Laval reached the doors he pushed and with great effort it creaked open very slowly. Laval managed to squeeze through the gap he looked at the extravagant hall way it was a beautiful breath taking blue and the torches lined the hall the carpet was still the silk red and there was a little snow here and there but other than that it was pretty normal. Laval started walking around trying to find the bathroom, when heard something coming his way he looked around for a place to hide he was running out of time what ever it was it was getting closer. Laval ran back to Fangar's room and dove under the covers he laid there trying to calm down his racing heart beat. It had been a while and Laval peaked his head above the covers just then the door opened and Fangar walked in with a hot breakfast.  
"Good morning Laval" Fangar smiled  
"Good morning Fangar." Laval said  
"Umm Fangar do you know were the bathroom is?" Laval asked.  
"Yea do you need to go?" Fangar asked. Laval nodded. Fangar pointed to another large oak wooden door. Laval got out of the bed and quickly walked over to the wooden door and went in.  
Fangar sat there on the bed looking at the breakfast he had brought up it was cinnamon and brown sugar oatmeal with orange juice and some scrambled eggs. Fangar found himself twiddling his thumbs because he was nervous. He really wanted Laval to like him, he got off on wrong foot with him and he now he had a chance to start over. He jumped slightly when he heard the door opening.  
"Ahh that was a huge relief!" Laval said while walking out of the bathroom Fangar smiled.  
"You want to eat now?" Fangar asked. Laval nodded and sat down. He grabbed the spoon and began to eat the oatmeal. After Laval ate the oatmeal he was about to start on the eggs. Fangar was taken by surprise by Laval's question.  
"Fangar who made this?" Laval asked. Fangar blushed a bit and gave a nervous cough.  
"Umm it it w-was m-e" Fangar said becoming more and more embarrassed by the moment.  
"Why are you embarrassed Fangar, this is really good. You should cook more often." Laval said. Fangar looked at Laval... and then blushed even harder. The room grew quiet except for silverware hitting the plate. After Laval was finished Fangar took everything and was leaving but stopped.  
"Wait" Laval said. Fangar turned around.  
"Can you come back afterwards?" Laval asked  
"Sure." Fangar said and disappeared behind the large oak wood doors.  
MEANWHILE  
Worriz was searching everywhere, no body had seen Laval after the wedding because most of them were inside hiding from the attack. Worriz was frustrated from all of the "sorry's" and "I feel for you" it made him angry, angry at himself for letting this happen, angry for that Fangar character for taking away Laval. But Worriz had a mission and he would see it through. He had to bring back Laval, he had to.  
MEANWHILE  
It was sometime in the afternoon Fangar was talking to Stealthor about what to do with Laval.  
"Well Sir Fangar you should continue to be sweet to him and let him know the good side so when you tell him about the past he won't freak out,... much" Stealthor recommended.  
"Yea I think that that's a good idea but what if it doesn't work?" Fangar said becoming to worry.  
"Sir, I think that your thinking to much into this." Stealthor said shaking his head smiling. This was kind of amusing to see his leader acting like a high school girl worried if her crush doesn't like her back.  
"Maybe your right its just so stressful I have never had someone that has enchanted me so." Fangar said.  
"Did he like the food you cooked Sir?" Stealthor asked  
"Yes he said he loved it." Fangar smiled  
"Then he might be into you." Stealthor said  
"You really think so?" Fangar asked  
"I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it. Now I think you need to go give him company." Stealthor said pushing Fangar to the steps.  
Laval sighed he layed in the bed and had nothing better to do. He thought Fangar would be back already but its been a while now. Laval pulled the covers over his head, he groaned and rolled around on the bed wrapping the covers around him in the process. Then Laval got a better idea he could go investigate the castle.  
Laval jumped up after detangling himself from the covers he pushed on the big oak doors and disappeared from view.  
AN: hey guys sorry that this chapter took so long my crappy phone won't let me post chapters any more until next time Huggs and Kisses :D


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hey guys its another chapter of Heart of purity I'm sooo sorry that its taking longer but my crappy phone is well... crappy but I won't let that stop me from reaching you amazing people so with out any further a do lets start reading! Huggs and Kisses :D  
Laval looked around the huge hall way so far it looked like a one way thing. Laval started walking the more he walked the more perplexed he became, he wondered why would there be snow here and there. Laval continued until he reached an intersection he looked around Laval decided to take left because he could see a bright light and continued down that way. Laval was getting closer and closer to the bright light. Soon Laval found himself outside but not exactly. It he was standing on a balcony. Laval shivered as a cold wind blew past him. Laval was astonished at what he saw, he was looking at snow. That's when Laval realized that this castle was built on a mountain, the air was so crisp and clean. Laval took a deep breath, he felt that he could stay here forever. Well he would spend most of his time here. Laval looked at the beautiful blue sky, he sighed and just stared out looking at the breath taking view.  
MEANWHILE  
Fangar entered the room with the lunch he had prepared it was two turkey sandwiches, two grilled cheese sandwiches, tomato soup, and the drink was apple juice and water. Fangar didn't know if Laval wanted water with his turkey sandwich or if he wanted apple juice so he got both and really didn't think Laval would want to drink any thing after finishing the tomato soup Fangar turned around closed the door with a covered leg. He was a fraud of how Laval would react to his body weirdly frozen and still alive. He only revealed his face and head. Truth was he felt like he needed to be near the Laval, Fangar felt that Laval was the only thing he really cared about. He would be devastated if Laval rejected him. Fangar turned around and nearly dropped the tray holding the food. He saw that Laval wasn't in bed, Fangar set the tray down on the nightstand he knocked on the bathroom door and called out for Laval. He waited for a few seconds waiting for a reply but got none. This was when Fangar started to panic. He heard the door open and saw Stealthor.  
"Stealthor we need to find Laval quickly! He's not her-" Fangar was stopped when he saw Stealthor side step and see Laval.  
"Why is your leg all frozen?" Laval asked with child like curiosity. Fangar was torn between relief and fear. Relief that Laval was ok and not hurt and then fear because Laval would find out his secret.  
"Well the thing is we are still living like you. We eat, we sleep, and we still have body heat but this ice will always be apart of us we are one with the cold but were not cold." Stealthor explained.  
"Wow that's really cool you guys are like warm never melting ice sculptures." Laval said  
"Sir Fangar why are you dressed like that?" Stealthor asked. Fangar sighed and removed his cover up showing this icy muscular body.  
"I wouldn't know how Laval would react to my body, so I covered it when ever I visited him." Fangar said  
"Well you don't have it anymore because I think its cool, no pun intended." Laval smiled as he said it. Fangar smiled also he was grateful for Laval's understanding nature. Laval's stomach growled, and everyone looked at him and Laval blushed hard with embarrassment.  
"Well someone is hungry." Fangar said and picked up the tray of food. Stealthor decided to take his leave and leave the two alone.  
"So Fangar?" Laval started after swallowing a bite of his turkey sandwich.  
"Hmm?" Fangar replied  
"Do you have anymore secrets, because I don't want to be in the dark about anything important." Laval said. Fangar some what hesitated before giving Laval his answer.  
"There are no more secrets Laval." Fangar felt sick as he saw Laval smile trusting him completely he was guilty and was getting away with it. He sighed and decided to drown his thoughts and guilt in food and continued to eat. Soon Laval and Fangar finished eating. Fangar decided after a pause of silence it was best to take the dishes down and get them cleaned. Fangar got up and took the tray and wished Laval a good night before leaving the room. After Fangar closed the door he stood there trying to calm down his beating heart. He felt so wrong but so right. He had a chance to undo all the bad things he did to Laval. Mostly scaring the crap out of him and crashing his wedding then kidnapping him and to top it all off hiding the fact that he has a mate all ready and children plus the fact that he's a prince and his family is missing him. The more Fangar thought about it the more guilty he felt. But he shook his head and started to walk down the hall. He would need to talk to Stealthor about this. Laval felt his heart beating fast. He was faintly blushing he didn't know why but his body was slowly starting to heat up but only slightly. Then there was Fangar he was handsome, strong, and reliable. Laval shook his head he couldn't, he couldn't be crushing on Fangar...could he? Laval couldn't believe it, he hadn't known Fangar for a long time but Fangar had already given up his room, had even served him. Did Fangar feel the same way? All this thinking about crushing and love made his heart ache. He didn't know why he felt his heart breaking. Did it have to do with his past? The one he can't reamber? Laval decided to sleep on it so he layed down on the bed placed his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.  
Fangar placed the tray on the dining room table. Then he quickly went to search for Stealthor. Fangar kept walking and walking through the ice halls walking through snow stepping over ice. He looked in rooms it was only when he walked into the library it was warm and torches were numerous, he saw the vast shelves piled high with books he saw Stealthor. Stealthor was surrounded by books.  
"Stealthor!" Fangar called out. Stealthor looked up from the book he was reading to look at Fangar.  
"Sir Fangar, what is it?" Stealthor asked while closing his book but marking the page before.  
"I need your help. Laval doesn't want any secrets between us but I have so much things im hiding from him. What should I do?" Fangar blabbed out  
"Well he wants to know basically everything about his past. But your afraid to tell him because he will leave you and do back to his family." Stealthor said. Fangar nodded.  
"Well this is a bad place to be in." Stealthor said  
"So what should I do?" Fangar asked desperate for answers.  
"Well its only a matter of time before the search parties find him so you should tell him soon but act like you just found out so Laval doesn't feel betrayed." Stealthor recommended.  
"That's it?" Fangar asked  
"Well that's all I could come up with an such short notice sir. But if you want my honest opinion it would be better to turn him back to his family its the right thing to do. Even if you do end up heart broken its better to set him free so he won't hate you when he finds out later how he ended up in your possession."  
"You right I...I don't know what to do I live him and want him to stay he with me, but that's selfish,but I don't want to be lonely." Fangar was fighting for what's best for Laval but then he was fighting for what he wanted too.  
"Its ok just do it when your ready" Stealthor recommended. Fangar sighed and went to one of the spare bed rooms and went to sleep.  
AN: HEY guys I know that it has been a while but I have been writing still so I will update alot more chapters until then HUGGS AND KISSES :D


	4. heart of purity chapter 4

AN: Hey everyone! Are you excited for part 4 thank you all for staying with me! You guys are the best sorry again for my crappy phone its sucks and I want to get another one so expect faster updates. Any way Lets read the story! HUGGS AND KISSES :D  
DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER OWN THE LEGENDS OF CHIMA sadly but that's ok I like writing about it!  
Lagravas sighed after a pretty stressful day of managing a whole kingdom while having search parties search for his missing son. Everytime they came back empty handed he felt disappointed and sad. Leonidas and Longtooth would try to cheer him up along with his grandchildren. But he really had faith in Worriz. Lagravas knew Worriz would get Laval back. Lagravas let out another sigh he wished it just wasn't taking so long.  
Worriz was searching and searching the only place he hadn't checked was the mountains, the out lands, and the gorge. Worriz jumped on his speedor and took off into the night.  
MEANWHILE  
Laval looked out over the mountains the snow caps he could barely see them from the torch light. He shivered as a really cold gust of wind, he felt moisture on his face he reached up to his face and touched were the moisture was and pulled his hand back. He saw a melting snow flake on his hand.  
"Its pretty cold tonight." Said a deep voice. Laval spun around to see Fangar holding a nice thick blanket for him. Laval took the blanket with gratitude.  
"Thanks" Laval replied.  
"No problem." Fangar said. The two stood on the balcony looking up at the night sky. They looked at the stars and the full moon so close to them. They laughed and talked. Untill Laval and Fangar heard a howl.  
"That noise, that wolf must be really lonely." Laval replied. Laval couldn't explain it but his heart clutched painfully in his chest when he heard that howl. When Fangar heard the howl he cursed under his breath. He didn't know that they would still be searching for his little lion. Fangar didn't care about the lonely wolf, Laval would be his and Worriz would have to go on with life.  
"Come on lets go inside its getting a little too cold out here." Fangar said and escorted Laval inside.  
MEANWHILE  
Lagravas, Longtooth, and Leonidas were all outside. Lagravas thought a nice walk out would help lower his high stress levels. Leonidas thought his stress was going to be the death of him. They all stopped in place while holding there grandchildren when they heard the howling. They knew it was Worriz right away, and the little ones knew too because they were still as a mouse, the howl was the most heart breaking noise anyone has ever heard. It was the symphony of pure sadness, guilt, loneliness, and longing. Soon the sorrowful howl stopped. Lagravas stayed there for awhile while holding the grandchildren. He still place all of his faith in Worriz that he would bring back Laval and that they could continue being a family again. He had to hope because if he didn't he wouldn't know what to do if he never saw his son again, so hr had to hope.  
MEANWHILE  
Worriz was so FRUSTRATED he had searched and searched. But he hadn't even found a clue not one. Time after time he had failed and failed now all of it was threatening to spill out.  
*Will I never see you again Laval, were are you!* Worriz thought to himself. Worriz felt it all his rage and sorrow and let it all out in a long howl. He vented out all of his frustration all his anger and sadness in that howl. After he just collapsed he tried to hold back his tears but he couldn't he let it all out. Worriz cried himself to sleep on the hard ground.  
MEANWHILE  
Laval woke up felling refreshed after sleeping. He looked around and saw the bedroom was empty except for him. Laval felt bad that he was taking Fangar's bed and he had to sleep somewhere else. Laval would make sure Fangar slept in the bed tonight sure it would be with him but nothing would happen between them. Laval walked out to the balcony with his blanket wrapped around him. He set his elbows on the edge and looked out he saw just snow covered ground and villages holding the other mysterious tribes.  
Fangar was coming up with breakfast on a tray. He was humming to himself he would have continued to keep walking to his room where he thought Laval would be when he saw a bright red color coming from his left in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Laval at his usual spot.  
"Laval!" Fangar called out to the younger lion. He saw as Laval turned his attention towards him. Laval gave a wave and started walking to him.  
"What's for breakfast today?" Questioned Laval.  
"Nothing fancy its just two egg sandwiches, one toasted pop tart, one non toasted pop tart, with orange juice or lemonade, and one stack of pancakes." Fangar said  
"if you don't finish it all its ok I just didn't know what you like so I made two main dishes, two side dishes and two drinks." Fangar added quickly.  
"No its ok I will try to eat it all." Laval said smiling. When Fangar and Laval made it back to the room they both said down.  
"Its ok Laval if you don't eat it all I will eat the rest." Fangar said trying to make Laval feel more relaxed and not on edge to eat every bite of food that was made for him.  
"Ok." Laval said he reached for the egg sandwiches and the lemonade. Fangar watched Laval eat standing by so when Laval would have enough he would eat the rest. Soon Laval gave a sigh of contentment.  
"Oh yea I'm full." Laval sighed  
"Ok, then I will eat the rest." Fangar said. He took the stack of pancakes and orange juice and finished the food he had brought up. Fangar was deep in thought.  
*Can I really betray Laval? But I don't want him to leave me for that wolf. What should I do?* Fangar was at war with himself. He was afraid of what Laval would do. Would he stay? Would he leave? Fangar decided to go with what Stealthor had recommended. Fangar knew he would hate himself later for it.  
"Laval." Fangar started, he stopped as Laval looked at him. After Fangar cleared his throat he continued.  
"Laval, I will do everything I can to help you remember your past." Fangar finished. He saw Laval's eyes light up, he could barely contain his excitement.  
"Really! I wonder what I was, was I someone important I can't wait to find out!" Laval said he was practically jumping off the bed. Fangar smiled and hugged Laval. Laval was surprised but he hugged back.  
MEANWHILE  
Worriz was at his wits end he decided that he would go see someone who had an eye in the sky. So he went to borrow a jet from the ravens. So after he landed on the eagles spire he went to see if Eris was here he found her in the fantasy part of library. Hey Eris I need you to help me look for Laval.  
"Sure but I wanted to check something, I may know who knows were Laval is." Eris said flipping a page.  
"WHAT!" Worriz exclaimed. Now he was excited he was going to see Laval his mate again.  
"Wanna go now?" Eris questioned smiling because she knew the answer already.  
"Hell yea" Worriz replied instantly. Eris was in the eagle jet with Eris.  
*Don't worry Laval I'm coming to bring you home.* Worriz thought to himself as the jet took off and headed towards Mt. Cavora.  
AN: Hey everyone! Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry I have to write more now so until next time. Huggs and kisses :D oh and sorry for all the meanwhiles its getting real.


	5. heart of purity chapter 5

AN: hey everyone in back! But sorry again for the really long wait my phone is ass. But enough about that! Lets read! Huggs and kisses :D  
"Ok we are going into Mt. Cavora there might be an ancient tribe there the Phoenix tribe they may know where Laval is being held." Eris explained  
"Ok, but how do we know that they are real?" Worriz said.  
"We have to believe, or we may never find Laval." Eris replied. Worriz stopped talking he didn't want to know that this was a all or nothing mission. Worriz had to put all his faith into thinking the Phoenix were real. They had to be, for Laval.  
"Ok were entering through the falls so get ready." Eris warned. Worriz nodded and braced himself. He saw as they approached one of the mountain falls. Then it was dark, he heard Eris click a few buttons and then light flooded the cave.  
"I found a place to land so get ready." Eris warned. Worriz nodded and braced for landing. The landing was a little rough but not bad. Soon both were standing before a door, that looked ancient as if it was built a long time ago. Worriz pushed the door open and walked through with Eris walking close behind.  
"This is amazing!" Eris swooned  
"But were is the Phoenix?" Worriz asked  
"I am here." Replied a deep voice. Both wolf and eagle turned around to see who the voice belonged to they saw a phoenix.  
"My name is Fluminox and im the king of the phoenix tribe." he said  
"Wow! I knew I wasn't crazy I knew you were real!" Eris rambled on excitedly.  
"Umm king Fluminox do, do yo know were my mate Laval is?" Worriz asked desperate to know.  
"Hmmm well im thinking he's in Sir Fangar's clutches'. When was the last time you saw him." Fluminox asked  
"Well I've been asleep for three months and the last time I saw him was when this Sir Fangar crashed our wedding." Worriz explained.  
"So he is most likely there with Sir Fangar but he's spent so much time there his probably in a dungeon." Fluminox stated.  
MEANWHILE  
"Noooo! Stop! Your killing me!" Laval laughed as he was being tickled by Fangar.  
"Well this would be quite the way to go then Laval." Fangar replied smiling. But Fangar stopped shortly after. Fangar looked at Laval all the laughing made Laval's cheeks a light pink, and all the crying out had Laval panting, and all the moving around had Laval covered in a light sheen of sweat. Fangar couldn't resist any more. Fangar leaned in and kissed Laval. Laval hesitantly returned the kiss. Fangar pulled away soon after Laval had a deep red blush over his cheeks now. Fangar watched as Laval touched his lips with his hand.  
"Y-you k-ki-kiss-ed me." Laval said through pants and stutters.  
"Why do you sound so surprised I really love you Laval." Fangar said and pulled Laval in closer until Laval was resting agenst his broad chest. Laval snuggled into Fangar's soft fur.  
"This feels amazing." Laval said  
"Really?" Fangar asked  
"Yea being held and cuddling with you it feels great." Laval said listing to Fangar's strong heart beat.  
"Holding you is the best feeling in the world Laval." Fangar said and kissed the top of Laval's head and pulled him in closer.  
"Your so beautiful Laval." Fangar said. Laval only replied by signing in contentment.  
MEANWHILE (I know its getting out of hand)  
Worriz was pacing around, Eris was well celebrating that she was right and not crazy.  
"Do you know were to find these Hunters king Fluminox?" Worriz asked.  
"If I tell you will you go to find your mate and nothing else?" Fluminox replied with a question. Worriz was stumped, was he really just going to get Laval or would he go in guns blazing and kick ass.  
"I would do what ever it takes to get him back." Worriz replied. Fluminox nodded his head.  
"The lion prince is in a palace made of ice and is heavily guarded, this palace I speak of is hidden in the mountains." Fluminox explained.  
"Thank you soo much!" Worriz said he had hope now he felt like he could fly, he heeded to tell Lagravas about the good news!  
"Eris we need to go back." Worriz said.  
"Not so fast the power of the hunters is powerful you will need new chi." king Fluminox said.  
"But so far only the eagle can use it you will need to do the trial by fire." Fluminox told Worriz.  
"But I don't have time for that! I need to rescue Laval." Worriz replied.  
"You will never be able to see him again with out the fire chi." Fluminox said.  
"Well I will make my own fate then." Worriz growled and walked up along with Eris. He watched Eris grab the red orb and insert it into her armor and she instantly changed her. Her wings spread out and fire flowed along them, her armor more detailed and glowing bright red. Worriz was blown away this was the power that would help him rescue his mate.  
"You will not be able to do the same with out doing the trial." Fluminox said from behind Worriz.  
"Watch me." Was all Worriz said before grabbing the flaming red orb. To say the least it burned, it was one of the hottest things Worriz had ever touched. Worriz wanted to let go to stop the pain. But he remembered the pain of not being able to hold his mate, not being able to see his smile, the pain that everyone must have been feeling but now he could get Laval back and relive everyone from the burden of Worriz clenched his hand around the burning orb. The pain didn't matter any more, infact he didn't really feel it any more. Worriz realized that the pain was only in his mind he had over come pain with hope and he was going to wield it and it would guide him to his mate.  
Fluminox was at a loss of words no one had forced the fire to submit to their will before, this wolf was different and very interesting. Fluminox smiled as he saw Worriz insert the fire chi and transform.  
AN: hi guys its going to get crazy next chapter loves so get ready HUGGS AND KISSES :D


	6. heart of purity chapter 6

AN: hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been working alot so lets go on and read the story. Huggs and Kisses!  
Worriz felt the heat spread through his body. He saw the fire transforming his armor. Eris watched on in aww. She was surprised Worriz must have some strong will power. Worriz felt the flames surround his body and fit him like a glove. Worriz looked at himself. He was shining now he looked at his new armor, it felt super comfortable and sturdy.  
"Congratulations Worriz you have made the burning fire both inside and outside yield to your will, you have unimaginable will power and will never give up you make your own way. Go now and defeat the cold darkness." King Flummox  
Worriz and Eris quickly departed after saying goodbye to King Fluminox. It was night now, Worriz and Eris took with them enough fire chi to power everyone in Chima x2.  
"Why are we going so slow?" Worriz asked  
"Its because we have too much weight." Eris replied. Worriz was quiet the whole way. He was wrapped up in his excitement. He was going to get Laval back.  
"Were almost there" Eris said snapping Worriz out of his thoughts. Worriz quickly looked downwards out the window. He could see the Lion City!  
Lagravas was sitting in his throne room doing well nothing he hoped that his mates and his grandchildren were doing well. He was disturbed by Worriz running through the doors. He was wearing the most crazy defined armor.  
"Lagravas I found were Laval is!" Worriz said in excitement. Lagravas felt his heart stop. He literally jumped out of his seat and met Worriz half way.  
"Really! Were is he?" Lagravas asked ecstatic with the good news.  
"He's in the mountains and being held by someone that calls himself Sir Fangar." Worriz explained.  
"But did you see how many of them were at the wedding! They have more people and ice." Lagravas said.  
"I have a plan." Said Eris stepping into the conversation  
"That's one hell of an attack plan. Are you sure it will work." Asked Lagravas.  
"I'm positive." Eris replied sternly  
"Now we need everyone in chima and we will be ready." Worriz said.  
MEANWHILE  
Fangar woke up with a start he looked over to Laval. Fangar felt it deep-down in his heart he really didn't have much time with Laval he knew at any moment Laval would be ripped away from him. In his gut he knew that he could never have Laval, it was a sad thought but it was the truth. Fangar sighed he leaned over and kissed Laval on the lips, he then leaned down, he layed his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. Fangar wrapped his arms around Laval and pulled him close, tomorrow he would make every moment with Laval count. Fangar fell asleep with Laval close to his heart and with a smile on his face.  
Laval woke up in Fangar's arms, he felt the sunlight on his back warming him with the promise of blue sky's and fluffy white clouds. Laval snuggled further into Fangar's embrace.  
*Ahhhh this feels amazing, I want to stay like this for ever* Laval thought to himself.  
"Are you awake now?" Fangar asked. Thus startled Laval for a moment.  
"Yea but I just want to stay like this for a bit." Laval replied.  
"Today is your day we do everything you want." Fangar said holding Laval closer.  
"What I thought you were going to be busy all day." Laval said sitting up to look at Fangar.  
"Well I want to spend more time with you because I really do love you Laval and I want to spend more time to get to know you better." Fangar said.  
"Is there something your not telling me?" Laval asked looking at Fangar.  
"No nothings wrong." Fangar lied, he leaned down and kissed Laval.  
"Now come on, lets eat we have a whole day to spend together." Fangar said and started to get up. Laval layed there for awhile. He then shook his head and followed Fangar out of the room.  
MEANWHILE  
At the Lion City everyone was talking about the new chi, and the plan to get their prince back. They all stopped when they heard the roar. Everyone knew to report to the castle for Lagravas's speech.  
Worriz looked out one of the many windows that opened out to the courtyard, usually just beautiful green grass now filled with thousands and thousands of lions.  
Worriz could hear just a bunch voices together. Everyone talking about things that interested them. There were so many conversations altogether making a wave of noise. But the noise slowly died down as Lagravas walked out on the the balcony. Once it was all quiet Lagravas began to speak.  
"Everyone! Today is a momentous day! We have found were our prince is being held captive." The crowd erupted into clapping, cheers, and whistles. Lagravas waited until the crowd died down. "For 3 long months we have searched in vain. For 3 long months we have grieved. Now we have the power to get MY son back, to get OUR prince back! So are you with me!" Lagravas yelled out for every lion to hear.  
"YES! We are!" The crowd screeched.  
"Then tomorrow we head out!" Lagravas said and turned around and walked back into the castle. All the lions went back to their daily lives. But all of them excited for tomorrow.  
MEANWHILE  
Laval woke up in his and Fangar's bed. Laval felt very hot, but it was a weird hot like a needy hot. Laval looked up to see Fangar come in.  
"Ugh what happened?" Laval asked  
"You fainted after breakfast we were worried so we let you rest." Fangar said. Laval and Fangar turned their heads to Stealthor.  
"It seems Laval well Laval is in heat." Stealthor said.  
"WHAT!?" Laval and Fangar said.  
AN: Sorry guys it took so long! But next is a SEX scene so if you were getting bored because of the LACK of sex then the next chapter and I plan to make up for it so expect one of the best dirty chapter my dirty mind can muster up! HUGGS AND KISSES :D


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hey guys its another chapter are you READY! I know I am! So with out a further a do I present you all with chapter 7!  
WARNING EXPLICIT CONTENT AHEAD TURN BACK NOW IF YOUR YOUNGER THAN 17 OR IF YOUR HOMOPHOBIC I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANYTHING  
THE LEGENDS OF CHIMA BELONG TO LEGO PEOPLE  
"Wait, so your saying that Laval has the same trait that is shared by all of the female wolfs?" Fangar questioned trying to understand what was being explained.  
"That's what im saying." Stealthor replied  
"So I can get pregnant and give birth?" Laval asked still iffy in the subject.  
*Sigh*"Yes you can carry and give birth to offspring." Stealthor said. Before anymore questions were asked Stealthor quickly left the room.  
Fangar and Laval were in the room, sitting on the bed. To say the least, it was awkward. Fangar was going crazy he could hear Laval panting, and Laval was starting to smell amazing. Laval on the other hand was burning up on the inside, he stiffened when he felt the slick coming out of his ass. He glanced over at Fangar, he looked really sexy with his big muscular body, his sparkling bright blue eyes-. Laval stopped his train of thought when his hole started to leak profusely and he had a raging boner.  
The sent of Laval's het was making Fangar's body go crazy, he now had a huge hard on and it wanted out of his pants. Fangar looked over at Laval, he was panting and shifting around and crossed his legs.  
"Um I need to go too the bathroom!" Laval said and jumped up and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door but not be for Fangar saw the huge wet spot on Laval's pants. Fangar looked back to where Laval was sitting, he saw the huge wet spot again. Fangar looked around he gathered up the soiled covers, so that the wet spot was at the top, Fangar let his pants and underwear pool around his feet. Fangar grabbed his dick, it was long, thick, and veiny.  
Fangar sighed as his cock found release from its tight confinement. Fangar brought the soiled covers to his noise and took a deep breath, he loved the smell of Laval's wetness, Fangar slowly stoked his cock, he moaned as he felt his fore skin slip back revealing his leaking cock head, Fangar then started to stroke upwards slowly and sniffed the dirty sheet's again. Fangar looked down at his dick he stuck his thumb in-between his fore skin and cock head and circled around. Fangar threw his head back at the amazing sensation. He then resumed slowly stroking his shaft and sniffing the covers, but he felt it wasn't enough so he took the covers and wrapped them around his aching hard cock and started to move it up and down his cock. Fangar hissed when the cold slick touched his heated dick, Laval's slick made the covers slippery so it moved up and down his dick. Fangar came when he felt the cold slick touched his cock head. Thick white cum fired from his dick and covered the covers and Fangar's shirt. Fangar recovered from his orgasm and takes off his shirt and walked over to the bathroom and knocks on the door.  
MEANWHILE  
Laval slammed the door and blushed as the movement caused more slick to come splitting out of his wanton hole, the twitching was becoming unbearable. Laval searched around for something anything he was getting desperate. Laval found nothing so he striped, Laval layed down on the carpet, his hole leaking slick all down his legs. Laval spread his legs and brought his fingers to his wet and sloppy entrance he was amazed at how wet he was when his finger came into contact with his hole. Laval took a deep breath and slowly stuck one finger inside him self. His entrance sucked lightly on his finger, Laval once again surprised this time by how soft he was on the inside. Laval slowly stuck his second finger in and blushed at the slurp his entrance made, it was all too much and now the twitching was gone and in no time Laval had his tongue hanging out of his mouth and four fingers going in and out of his hole slick squelching and slurps were all Laval was hearing. Laval spread his fingers while inside and felt him self stretch just a bit wider, that was it the sensation of his sensitive hole being stretched inside him self like that was all it took for Laval to cum and cum hard. His cum flew through the air and all over Laval's body and some on his face. While his entrance clenched and clamped down on his fingers, his hole squirted some slick out. Laval removed his fingers and licked his fingers clean of his slick, then started gathering all the cum from his body and face till he had a pool and licked it all up, Laval savored the taste of his own musky seed. He groaned in sexual frustration as his entrance started to twitch again and he became even harder. Laval was startled by a knock at the door, Laval got up and walked over and opened it slightly. Laval's mouth went dry as he saw what was on the other side, he saw Fangar, Fangar in all his naked glory. Fangar's bulging muscles, his huge pecs, his wash bord abs, his thick legs, and his impressive cock that was still hard. Laval blushed as he felt more slick trail down his inner legs. Laval was resisting the urge to tackle Fangar.  
"Umm I don't know how to say this but... should we, get rid of... your heat." Fangar said awkwardly  
"Yes" Laval said a little too desperately. He stepped out of the bathroom, and instantly swept up in Fangar's strong arms. Laval couldn't help his body's reaction he blushed even harder as his hole squirted more slick out. Fangar placed Laval down in the bed gently and kissed him with fiery passion, claiming Laval's mouth. Laval gasped as he felt Fangar's tongue enter his mouth, Laval then groaned as he felt Fangar entice his tongue and mouth to join the kiss. Laval returned it with vigor, swirling his tongue around Fangar's, there was saliva swapping, and teeth bumping. Fangar pulled back and there was a string of saliva connecting their tongues together.  
Fangar then grabbed Laval's cock and started to pump it, then while still pumping Laval's cock Fangar took his other hand and started to finger Laval's wet hole. Laval's face contorted into a look of pure pleasure, he sighed and moaned and gasped as Fangar then started to lick and suck his erect nipples. Laval couldn't take it it was all too much all of his pleasure spots being toyed with was all to much, Laval clenched down on Fangar's invading fingers, came all over Fangar's pumping hand. Fangar looked at Laval he looked so hot with his cum all over his own body.  
Fangar pulled his fingers out of Laval, Fangar was surprised when Laval was still hard. Fangar gripped his big, hard, throbbing shaft and lined it up with Laval's spread entrance, Laval's hole dripping copious amounts of slick Fangar took a deep breath.  
"Laval are you sure about this, about me...you know having sex with you?" Fangar asked  
"Yea, im fine with it, now kiss me you fool." Laval said. Fangar smiled and leaned down and locked lips with Laval. Fangar while still kissing he positioned himself at Laval's sloppy entrance, Fangar slowly pushing inside of Laval. Both heard the wet squelching sound and Fangar swallowed the moans of pleasure that Laval was releasing, Fangar felt Laval's hole try to pull his dick further into the magnificent wet heat. Laval's wet entrance clamped down on Fangar. Laval felt full and stretched he needed Fangar to move. Laval broke the kiss.  
"Fangar please I need you to mo-" Laval couldn't even finish his sentence as he felt Fangar pull back. The feeling of Fangar pulling out made Laval feel empty, but that feeling didn't last long because Fangar slammed back in pushing Laval up a bit.  
"Yeeessss." Laval moaned as he felt full again. Fangar smiled at Laval, he was so easy to please. Fangar kept thrusting into Laval the wet sloshy and squelching sounds filled the bed room, Laval was so wet and so tight that Fangar was being pulled closer and closer to blowing his load of semen into Laval's sloppy hole. Fangar could tell by how Laval was quivering on the inside he was close also.  
"Laval im going to cum do you want me to release inside of you?" Fangar asked  
"Yes, please! I want you breed me. I need it I want to be filled with your love!" Laval screamed out so close his own orgasm. Fangar snapped his hips once more and came, his potent seed filling Laval's tight hole.  
Laval feeling the warmth fill him pushed him over the edge and he came his cum flying through the air and on his body. Fangar laid down with Laval in his arms both panting Laval could still feel Fangar still inside him keeping the cum from leaking out. The two fell asleep in each others arms.  
AN: sorry it took so long but the next one could be longer again im so sorry.


	8. Chapter 7 pt 2

The heart of purity WILL be continued I just need to practice writing again. Give me like a few days. SORRY for vanishing like that but I have like just gotten all the messages I love all of you guys. See you soon.

-Silver~


End file.
